Secrets Between Us
by tinkerbell877
Summary: I posted 5 chapters! Sorry, My computer crashed and I couldnt get on one for 3 weeks..........ya all know the summary! Sorry!
1. Black Velvet

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hey! Well this is my umm 3rd FF.....and I'm gonna try to actually finish this one! Ha! Ok anyway....This is gonna be a first in my world of fan fics. I would never EVER put Gordo and Miranda together but.....I needed to spice some things up! Ok, your right I will never be able to keep them together....but next chapter you will find out what is gonna happen with "the two love-birds!" Lol!  
  
Happy Reading  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Secrets Between Them  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Black Velvet  
  
Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire lay on her bed thinking. All she could think about was Gordo. Gordo and Miranda that is. Gordo had asked Miranda to the Spring Fling 2 months ago and Lizzie didn't take it lightly. They were now dating and had a very "friendly" relationship. She had always loved Gordo. Ever since she could remember.  
  
"Lizzie, come on! We will be late seeing Gordo!" Miranda yelled from Lizzie's bathroom. Gordo, Miranda, Lizzie, and Danny were all going to the Black Velvet. The Black Velvet was a new hang out stop for teens. Basically it was a coffee house. The occasion, Their 2 month anniversary. Lizzie hated the idea that she had to go but she wanted to see Danny.  
  
Lizzie was dating Danny Jimenez, who had been going to HHS for 2 years. They had met through Gordo, who was in Danny's English Lit. class.  
  
Lizzie got up and turned her radio on while searching through her closet. She picked out a strapless black shirt that tied on the right side and had fake diamonds on it that said ROXY on it. She picked out her sandblasted jeans and headed to the bathroom. Miranda was in there doing her hair.  
  
"Lizzie!! You haven't even gotten dressed yet! We have to go in like 5 minutes!! Hurry up!" she said rushing out of the bathroom.  
  
Lizzie set her stuff on the toilet seat and brushed her hair out. 'Why would it matter if I was even dressed in anything good enough to please anyone? Its not like Gordo would care.' She thought to herself. She put her clothes on and tied her hair up in a low pony tail with an elastic.  
  
She grabbed her keys and cell phone and ran out to her silver BMW M3 Convertible (a/n Yeah I got that one off the internet!! Haha). She realized Miranda was already in it.  
  
"Miranda, he is not the best thing that ever walked this planet. Would you just calm down!" Lizzie said but secretly thinking he was the best guy on the planet.  
  
"Lizzie! This is Big! Our two month anniversary!"  
  
"So, then why am I invited?"  
  
"It was Gordo's idea, not mine," she said looking out the window wondering why he had invited her and Danny.  
  
"Whatever. I think it will be fun. Danny and I will go to a movie or something after we talk for a while so you guys can talk or...uh do whatever," she said disgusted at the thought of Miranda and Gordo kissing.  
  
"Ok!!" Miranda said a little to excited for Lizzie.  
  
When the two girls found a parking spot they got out of the car and walked into The Black Velvet. Miranda saw Gordo and ran up to him hugging him from behind. Lizzie saw Danny and smiled her sweet smile. It had been quite a while since she had seen him. He had been in Alabama visiting his family.  
  
Danny slipped his arm around her waist and she looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly. Danny was a muscular guy who worked out 3 times a week and was very good looking with his sandy blonde hair that was cut like Keith Urban's. Today he wore khakis and a green polo shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it. He was looking very nice in Lizzie's eyes.  
  
When she spotted Gordo she smiled. He smiled back and looked at Miranda who was tugging on his shirt trying to get his attention. He was wearing an olive green shirt that had orange print on it from Gap. He had sand blasted jeans on and dark blue Old Navy flip flops.  
  
Lizzie was lost in her own little world thinking about Gordo when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! How's everything?" it was Kate Sanders. Kate and Lizzie became closer when Gordo and Miranda had started going out. Kate new she needed someone so she was there for Lizzie.  
  
"Umm ok I guess! How are you?" Lizzie said thinking about Gordo.  
  
"I'm ok! Umm, can we talk? Like in private?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said looking up at Danny and putting up a finger signaling that she would only be a minute.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He still likes you!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Ok yeah that was the first Chapter! I am pretty bored today so I will prolly be writing Chapter 2 here soon. Well, even if you didn't like it, review....I don't care if it's a flame or just "good job, update".....Thanks!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	2. Not Dealing With It

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire people Lol. If I did, oh trust me, me and Adam!! Yeah!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Hi!! Wow! Thanks so much!! I didn't really think you all would like it! Thanks to ladyravan99 and loz-179! I really want to get this one finished so I will be working on it everyday, I hate unfinished stories even though I have tons!!  
  
Thanks Again!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Tinkerbell ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Not Dealing With It  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Previously::  
  
"I'm ok! Umm, can we talk? Like in private?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said looking up at Danny and putting up a finger signaling that she would only be a minute.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He still likes you!"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Yes! He still likes you!" Kate said in excitement.  
  
"Kate, how do you know? I mean he would never leave Miranda. I would never let him!" she said putting her hands on her head in aggravation.  
  
"Lizzie, he loves you. He loves both of you, but he loves you more than a best friend. Liz, this is your chance! Just think about it," she said walking away.  
  
Lizzie thought about this for a moment. She would never do this to Miranda. She was her best friend. She walked back to her table. Danny looked at her sympathetically. She smiled half heartedly and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Gordo said taking his eyes off Miranda.  
  
"Hey," she said and got out of the booth. "I'm gonna go get a drink, anyone want anything?"  
  
"I'll come too, Miranda do you want anything?" he said still smiling at Lizzie.  
  
"Oh yeah, um French Vanilla Latte. Thanks," she said wondering what the sudden eagerness to be with Lizzie was for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie looked at Danny and made a questioning look. He shook his head. {A/N: It sort of seems like Danny does not talk but he does I promise!!}  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks.  
  
"Two French Vanilla Lattes and one ...."  
  
"Carmel Coffee Chiller please," Gordo said smiling at Lizzie.  
  
They paid for the drinks and sat on the bar stools until the drinks were done.  
  
"So, maybe we could do something tonight? Ya know, me and you?" he said smiling.  
  
"Gordo, this is your anniversary, you should be with Miranda. I don't want to get between you two right now," she said looking at the booth where Danny and Miranda were talking attentively.  
  
"Lizzie, you seem mad at me. What did I do?"  
  
"Gordo, I don't want to talk about this right now. You can get the drinks," she said getting up and walking away.  
  
"Hey, everything ok over there?" Danny asked scooting over so Lizzie could sit on the end.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine. He is gonna come back with the drinks."  
  
"Yup, I'm here. Here is your drink Lizzie, with an extra straw just how you like it! And Miranda here is yours," he said handing the drinks to the girls. Lizzie began to cry. 'This is not happening. No, he can't be doing this to Miranda. NO!'  
  
"I uhh gotta go. See ya later Danny. Have fun Miranda, tonight I mean. Call me and tell me all about it!" she said tears still cascading cheeks.  
  
"Lizzie wait! I never meant to d-"  
  
"No Gordo, I have to go. Have fun with your girlfriend," she said running out slamming the door behind her.  
  
Gordo got up to go and get her. Miranda held his arm down. "No, we need to talk."  
  
"I will go get her Gordo, no worries," Danny said waving a hand to both of them.  
  
"Gordo we need to talk," Miranda said with anger in her tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
OMG this was soo short...I am so sorry, I will be writing another chapter today though....it will be with Miranda and Gordo talking at the Black Velvet. See Ya Later! Review even if you hate it! {It makes me wanna write and be a better writer!} Luv Ya! Tinkerbell  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


	3. Authors Note

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! Ok, I know this is not what you wanted but my next chapter is unfinished and on a different computer. You see My sister is on the computer that it is on and she wont let me on.... so I am on this one, but I cant at all remake my chapter or start a new one cause I wasn't finished. I swear it will be up by the end of the night! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It meant a lot to see it all in my inbox! Well expect a chapter sometime tonight and if not tomorrow morning!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
Happy Reading! {Except your not reading anything!}  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Forever and For Always

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire people Lol. If I did, Adam and I would be out at this moment having Lunch because he would love me!! Ha Like that would ever happen!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- Hi! Well this is Chapter 3....I was really bored so I decided to do another one, so here it is! There is really nothing else to day.....See Ya!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Tinkerbell ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 2 Forever and For Always ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Previously::  
  
Gordo got up to go and get her. Miranda held his arm down. "No, we need to talk."  
  
"I will go get her Gordo, no worries," Danny said waving a hand to both of them.  
  
"Gordo we need to talk," Miranda said with anger in her tone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Uh...ok," he said a little scared of what might happen. He really liked Miranda. But he loved Lizzie. Not just as a best friend like he did with Miranda. The only reason why he asked Miranda to go The Spring Fling was because he needed to get his mind off of Lizzie. Lizzie was going with Danny.  
  
"Gordo, I am not going to yell at you about this because I know that you like her and it had to happen sooner or later. I need to know the truth. Well actually I know the truth. I just hope we can still be friends?" she said getting up to hug him.  
  
"Miranda, you know that I love you. You are my best friend. But, like you said, I really do love Lizzie. Thank you for understanding. You know we are still best friends. Still the three amigos, still sleepover pals right?" he said after hugging her.  
  
"Of course Gordo! Forever and for always!" she said smiling. "Now, I am going to talk to Lizzie. You can call her tomorrow ok? Or whenever but just let me talk to her now. Ya know girl things!"  
  
"Miranda, one thing about being best friends with two girls is that I know when girls have there moments now and just need a girl to talk to! Don't worry, I will talk to her tomorrow." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok see ya!"  
  
"Bye Miranda," he sat down in the booth to think it over. Was he really goning to tell Lizzie how he felt?  
  
~*~*~* At Lizzie's*~*~*~  
  
Miranda knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door. She waited until she heard Lizzie sobbing and saying come in.  
  
"Hey Liz. What's wrong?" Miranda said pulling Lizzie into a hug.  
  
Lizzie returned it and wiped her eyes. "It's Gordo. Miranda I never ever want to break you two up but I think I love him. I am so sorry Miranda!" She said starting to shed tears again.  
  
"Lizzie, listen to me, Gordo and I are not going out anymore. He loves you Liz and nothing will ever change that. I could tell. Liz, you need to talk to him. He thinks you hate him," she said smiling in relief.  
  
"Miranda, you're the best. I know you really liked him. I am sorry,"  
  
"No, Lizzie it wasn't there for me. Your right I did like him but I know you love him and he loves you. You two are perfect together. That will never change and I will never let it!"  
  
"Thanks Miranda! I owe you big time!"  
  
Miranda left Lizzie alone to think about everything. Lizzie decided to go to the park. She left all of her child memories there. She walked to her closet and got her jacket and headed out the front door. She decided to walk. She walked past Gordo's house and looked up into his room. She could see him pacing around.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing Gordo answered the front door.  
  
"Lizzie! Are you ok? I was really worried," he said hugging her.  
  
"Gordo I am fine. Wanna take a walk with me, I am going to the park?" she said returning the hug.  
  
"McGuire, there is always gonna be something about you that I can never figure out!" he said slipping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well, isn't that the fun part?" she asked smiling and putting her arm around his waist.  
  
"Liz, the fun part is you. You are always excited and never down cast on anything. Don't ever change!" they both laughed at the comment that he said.  
  
"Gordo, trust me. I am here to stay. I won't ever change!"  
  
Before they knew it they were at the park. She took his hand and yelled, "Come on!" she pulled him to the swings.  
  
"Lizzie, I know that we are best friends, but I feel something more with us."  
  
"Gordo, I do too. I-I think I love you," she said turning away.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you too," he said cupping her face with his hands and kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Gordo," she said still kissing him.  
  
"Hmm," he said going from her lips to her neck.  
  
"Promise you won't ever leave me?" she said clutching his back.  
  
At this point he stopped kissing her. "Lizzie, I would never leave you. We will be together forever and for always."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Aww they are so cute!! Lol well till next time, bye bye!! 


	5. Oh Baby

Hey! Thanks for all of the reviews! That's what makes me write more chapters!  
  
Well, I finally got on the other computer last night and posted my chapter...to me is seemed rushed after I read it this morning but there is nothing I can do about it now!  
  
Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
Previously  
  
"I-I think I love you," she said turning away.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you too," he said cupping her face with his hands and kissing her lips softly.  
  
"Gordo," she said still kissing him.  
  
"Hmm," he said going from her lips to her neck.  
  
"Promise you won't ever leave me?" she said clutching his back.  
  
At this point he stopped kissing her. "Lizzie, I would never leave you. We will be together forever and for always."  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 4 {the last chapter was supposed to be chapter 3 and not 2!}  
  
Oh Baby  
  
"OHMYGOD GORDO! Danny!!" she said pulling away from him and getting off the swing to go and find him. The last thing she wanted to do was break his heart; she could never live with that.  
  
Gordo caught her arm. "Liz, I talked to him, he is fine. He new it was going to happen. He could tell."  
  
"Gordo! I broke his heart! Oh my God!" she said starting to cry.  
  
He took her in his arms. "Baby, listen to me. You didn't break his heart. He knows how you feel right now."  
  
She starting sniffling, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh baby, we have a lot to catch up on!" he said getting up putting his arm around her waist. "Come on!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me McGuire!"  
  
"No, really where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," he said dragging her through a small path in the woods. He led her for another 5 minutes until they came to a little pond. It had a path of rock and a little pool of water.  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo! This is so pretty! How did you find this??" she said staring in amazement.  
  
"Oh, I come back here all time. It's like my comfort zone. Come here," he said pulling her along a path of rocks. They sat down on a little hill and just stared out at the sunset.  
  
"Gosh, this is so beautiful!" she said snuggling closer to Gordo.  
  
"Mmm" he said closing his eyes.  
  
They soon fell asleep in each other's arms just watching the sunset.  
  
Lizzie soon woke up and kissed Gordo's cheek softly. He rustled. "Hey babe."  
  
"Hey! What time is it?" she said while yawning.  
  
He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Oh crap."  
  
"What?" she said with a quizzical look and her face.  
  
"10:37," he said taking her hand and getting up. "Here, call your parents and tell them where you were," he said handing her the phone.  
  
She dialed her house phone number. "Hey Mom!  
  
Yeah, I'm sorry I was with Gordo!  
  
How do you know? How did you find out?  
  
Oh, figures!  
  
Ok Thanks Mom, I'll be over to get my stuff! Bye!  
  
Come on, we are going to my house and getting my stuff," she said dragging him along the sidewalk.  
  
"What? Ms. McGuire, is that a way to talk to me?" he said smiling.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Gordon, I will think carefully next time! Now, come on!!" she said starting to run.  
  
"Lizzie, where are you going anyway?" he said running to catch up with her.  
  
"Your house silly!" she said turning back to look at his reaction.  
  
"Well, is that so? I guess I will just have to meet you there. My room is a mess!"  
  
"Gordo, do you think I really care?" she said taking his hand again.  
  
"I guess you wont want the surprise that I was going to get ready for you then. That's ok thought!"  
  
"Gordo, pick me up in 10 minutes if this means so much to you," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Thanks babe! See ya in ten!" he said kissing her forehead and then turning the other way.  
  
Lizzie walked to her house in silence. When she got home she saw her living room light on. She wondered why because her parents weren't usually awake at this hour. She walked in the front door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her parents and the Gordon's.  
  
"Uh, mom, is there something wrong?" she said with fear in her voice.  
  
"No dear! We were just waiting for you and Gordo. We were going to let you two stay here since the Gordon's are leaving at eleven." She said smiling at her daughter, whose face had been lifted after she heard no bad news.  
  
"Actually mom, Gordo and I are doing something at his house. That is why he isn't here. He was setting up. Prolly a movie or something. No worries, we will be fine! Now, I gotta go pack!" she said heading up the stairs to her room.  
  
She opened her closet door to get out a duffle bag and stuffed a pair of jeans, a new shirt, some socks and her make-up bag. She headed downstairs and out the door after calling to her parents and the Gordon's goodbye. She sat on the porch swing and waited for Gordo. She was startled to hear someone come up and sit next to her.  
  
"So, you really like him don't you?" the voice said. Even thought it was dark she could tell who it was.  
  
"Yeah, and I am sorry, I just don't know," she said leaning in on the shoulder of the person who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Liz, listen, I knew since the day that I met you, you were head over heals for him. Don't let the ever change between you two ok?" he said.  
  
"I wont, thanks Danny," she said leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, well Miranda and I are going to watch some movies at her house, I will see you later ok?" Danny said.  
  
"When did you and Miranda start hanging out?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Its just a friend thing right now, but who knows what will happen in the future!" he said getting off the swing and walking down the sidewalk.  
  
'I never would ha-  
  
She was interrupted by Gordo's Lancer ES MT pulling into the drive.  
  
"Another night of fun and excitement!" she said to herself as she got off the swing.  
  
Yeah! That's Chapter 4! This was kinda a filler chapter if you know what I mean! Well, I might get anther chapter in by tonight but more than likely no, I am planning a vacation with my mom and uncle.... well actually we know were we are going we just have to talk about what we are gonna do and all that crap! Yeah, so why am I even writing this? Who knows! See Ya!!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	6. I Love You Too

Hey!! Thanks for all of the reviews! They help me write more! So, if I am not writing for some reason, just review! Lol it works!!  
  
Ok Thanks!!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Tinkerbell  
  
Previously  
  
"Ok, well Miranda and I are going to watch some movies at her house, I will see you later ok?" Danny said.  
  
"When did you and Miranda start hanging out?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Its just a friend thing right now, but who knows what will happen in the future!" he said getting off the swing and walking down the sidewalk.  
  
'I never would ha-  
  
She was interrupted by Gordo's Lancer ES MT pulling into the drive.  
  
"Another night of fun and excitement!" she said to herself as she got off the swing.  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I love you too"  
  
She opened the car door to the back seat and threw her duffle bag in the back. She hopped into the front and smiled over at him.  
  
"Hey Baby!" he said while leaning over to kiss her lips softly.  
  
"Hey! Your parents are here. They are leaving I guess. Where to?" she said returning the kiss.  
  
"Oh yeah didn't I tell you? They are going to Belgium for two weeks. Some business conference I guess! So we have the whole house to ourselves," He said smiling.  
  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that!" she said turning the radio up. Abby Road by The Beatles filled the car. She hummed the songs until they reached Gordo's house.  
  
She got out of the car and looked at the house she grew up in. This was her second home. Nonetheless her home. She loved this house. I guess she thought it was so much like hers that she never thought twice about it before. But now was different. She didn't know why but it was.  
  
"Thinking about something?" Gordo said as he slipped his hand around her waist from the back.  
  
She leaned her head up and kissed him. "No."  
  
They headed in the house and Lizzie trudged up the stairs to Gordo's room. As she was up in his room changing she heard him yell up at her. "Liz, come down when you are done!" She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a cami. She brushed her hair out and smoothed her top while looking in front of the mirror. "Liz, you coming?" he yelled from the banister.  
  
"Oh yeah, just a sec!" she yelled and put her brush on his dresser. She slid down the railing of the stairs and waited her Gordo to catch her.  
  
"Ahh, there is my lovely princess!" he said picking her up and taking her to the couch.  
  
Several DVDs were lined up on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Ok, pick while I go get some soda's!" he said walking out the room humming an Abby Road song.  
  
She picked up "Just Married" with Ashton Kutcher and Brittany Murphy. She remembered seeing it in the theaters with Gordo when it came out. She loved the cute charm of the romance between the two.  
  
A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ok, one Dr. Pepper for me and a Sprite for you. Here ya go!" he said setting the drink on the coffee table. He switched the lights off and snatched a pillow from the couch and threw it at Lizzie. He stared intently at the screen. She hit him back and stared at the screen like nothing ever happened.  
  
"So, McGuire, that's how you want to play? Fine!" he said getting up off the couch.  
  
She got up with him and raised her fists. "Bring it on Mr. Gordon!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry McGuire, I will!" he said picking her up from the waist and hoisting her over his shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you let me down?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
He walked over the long couch and dropped her there and started tickling her.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo!! Stop! I'll be good!! I promise!!" she yelled through laughter.  
  
"Is that so? I don't think there is such a thing as being "good" in your family!" he said still tickling her. "I will give you three chances, if you don't say what I want to hear, you will never be able to live without being tickled again ok?"  
  
She laughed even harder, "Ok! Ok!!" "GO!"  
  
"You're the best director ever!"  
  
"Not fazing me!"  
  
"Fine, umm, you're the best person that ever walked the planet?" she said 'except for me' she said under her breath.  
  
"What was that McGuire? Except for you huh? Well, we will just have to see about that one wont we?" he started to tickle her again.  
  
"WAIT!!! I have once more chance!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, what are you waiting for get to it!" he said with still sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ok, I love you?" she said putting her sweetest face on.  
  
"Urgh that will have to do! Now, lets watch a movie!" he said picking her up again and putting her next to him on the love seat.  
  
As they were watching the movie Gordo turned to Lizzie. "Oh yeah, I love you too!"  
  
Awww! That's so cute!! Lol Review Plz! Thanks! Tinkerbell 


	7. Authors Note

Ok, I know this is not what you want right now but I needed to say a few things, ask a few questions, ya know that stuff!  
  
Ok, to me, I feel like there is no point in the rest of this story.....except for a thing that just popped into my head...but I am not sure how to come to that point...I guess more filler chapters!  
  
Secondly, would you like to see more of Miranda in this story? I have a whole thing with her going on in my head {with Danny lol} so I could put those two in...let me know what you think in your reviews.  
  
Thirdly, Do you want me to continue this story? I know a lot of you think it is good but I was just wondering if it was a waste of my time! Lol Just wondering!  
  
Answer all of these questions in a review plz {only if you feel like it!}  
  
I will get to another chapter when I get some feedback on what should happen cause I cant do a chapter without this info!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	8. I am so Sorry!

Hey everyone!  
  
Ok I am so sorry about this! I could have had a million chapters done by now but..........my dad crashed MY computer! I still don't have one, and I won't for about a week or two. I am going to Alabama tomorrow and in 2 weeks I am going to Washington. So, this may have some delays but I am trying the best I can! Please don't get mad!  
  
Love You All!  
  
Have a safe Easter!  
  
Tinkerbell 


	9. Unexpected Plans

Hey! I am in Alabama and my mom let me bring her laptop to type out all these chapters. Of course I have no internet so I wont really be in Alabama when this is posted! I am gonna try to get four to five chapters in, k? In the next two or three chapters I will have Alabama influence on the chapters...you will find out soon enough if you have no clue what that means!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Unexpected Plans  
  
Lizzie woke up in Gordo's arms. She loved the feeling. She turned her face to look at Gordo. He was already awake looking at her.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hi. What happened last night?" she asked enjoying the kiss he planted on her.  
  
"You passed out on the couch. I brought you up here," he said closing his eyes and pulling her tighter.  
  
"Mmm," she moaned softly.  
  
"Come on. Let's go down stairs. I will make you breakfast and we can call Miranda back to see if her and Danny want to do something with us today, ok?" he asked pulling the covers off of him and Lizzie.  
  
"Okie doke! Let me put a sweatshirt on and I will be right down, k?" she smiled sweetly and turned her head to the side.  
  
Gordo chuckled. "Ok, but don't take to long!" he said jogging down the stairs.  
  
Lizzie pulled a sweatshirt out of one of the drawers in Gordo's dresser and pulled it over her head. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun.  
  
She pranced down the stairs finding Gordo flipping channels on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him and the phone in his left hand.  
  
She went into the kitchen getting to oversized mugs out of the cupboard. She searched through cabinets for hot coco nix. Even though it wasn't cold, she loved hot coco. She poured the dry mix into each mug. She turned on the faucet waiting for it to get hot while looking over her shoulder to see Gordo watching cartoons. She filled the glasses up with water and put them in the microwave.  
  
She stood at the bar looking at Gordo. She loved to see him happy. She hadn't seen a lot of that lately but she was determined to make him. The beeping sound of the microwave interrupted her thoughts. She got the mugs and went into the living room.  
  
She set the mugs down on the coffee table and wrapped herself in the blanket.  
  
I made you hot coco," she said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, thanks. We are going to the movies today at 1:00 so be ready. Do you want me to swing by your house to get some new clothes and a shower?" he said picking up the mug and sipping the steamy drink.  
  
"Sure, how about at 11:30? What time is it now?" she asked warming her hands on the mug.  
  
"It's 10:00."  
  
"Ok, wake me up at 11:15! Hey, when are your parents coming home?" she asked looking up at his face which was intently watching the T.V.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, in a week," he said still engaged with the T.V.  
  
"Ok," she said drifting off to sleeping with the warm mug still in her hands.  
  
An hour passed and Gordo and Lizzie were both sleeping.  
  
The doorbell rang a few times before Lizzie stirred. She threw the blanket off and jumped off the couch. She glanced at the clock before opening the door.  
  
2:00.  
  
She had a feeling it was Miranda and Danny waiting for them. She opened the door to see a not so happy Miranda. Danny was just standing there so free. That is what she loved about Danny. He was never mad about anything. Always lighthearted and free.  
  
"Miranda there is an-  
  
"No! Lizzie, if you didn't want to go you could have just called instead of pretending so be asleep. We called at least five times! Five times!" she yelled waking up Gordo who was now walking towards the door.  
  
He intertwined his hand with hers. "What's going on guys?" he asked calmly running his free hand through his hair.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Miranda was just leaving. We are going to catch a movie later tonight at 7:00. See ya at the theater! Bye Danny, Miranda!" she said closing the door. She tugged at Gordo's hand and pulled him in the kitchen.  
  
"I have a feeling that Miranda didn't make those plans, or even have a part of them. What was going on?" Gordo asked pulling the fridge open and getting two sodas. He set them on the bar.  
  
"She was just mad that we slept. No biggie. She prolly won't even show up tonight so we can do our own thing," she said popping the top off her soda.  
  
"Yeah, but it might be safe to just show up. Even if she does come we can have a good time," he said setting his soda down and walking to the freezer to get some ice in a cup. "Want one?" he asked pointing to the cup with ice.  
  
"Nah, a can if fine with me. Ya hungry?" she asked sipping her can of Sprite.  
  
"Ya, actually I am. Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked filling his cup with Coke.  
  
"Wanna just order a pizza or something? I don't really feel like changing."  
  
"Yeah same here."  
  
"Ok, you call and have them deliver it while I go take a shower," she said while getting off the bar stool and setting her can by the sink.  
  
"Hey, don't I deserve something Ms. McGuire?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Well Mr. Gordon, I don't know. I mean all you did was sleep today," she said inching closer to him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, if that's how it is gonna be then fine. You don't know what your missing!" he said taking baby steps towards her.  
  
"I guess you could just ....Come and get me!" she said running for the living room.  
  
"Oh McGuire," he said sighing. He started running for the living room when the doorbell rang. "Be right back!" he said running for the door.  
  
He opened the door to see Danny standing there. "Hey Danny, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, but uh is Lizzie here?" he asked looking over Gordo's shoulder.  
  
"Right here!" she said sliding in on her socks.  
  
"Hey!" Gordo said while kissing her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"What did you need? Lizzie is here at your service!" she said smiling looking at Gordo.  
  
"Oh, well maybe could we talk on the front porch?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah of course. Gordo, go order the pizza. Cheese please!" she said opening the front door then walking out closing the door behind her. "What's up? How is it going with Miranda?" she said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well," he said raising his eyebrows and walking towards Lizzie. He put his hands around her waist "I just was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. You know instead of going to the movie," he said smiling and kissing her neck.  
  
"No, Danny don't," she said pushing with his chest off of her with her hands.  
  
"Oh, come on Lizzie! Baby?" he said quizzically.  
  
"Don't!" she said pushing away and finally getting free.  
  
He caught her arm. "Lizzie-  
  
"No! Danny DON'T!" she said struggling.  
  
"Yo, Danny what are you doing with Lizzie?" the pizza guy asked. Lizzie looked closer and saw it was Larry.  
  
"Oh, hey Larry. How much?" she said looking for money in her pockets. A tear streamed down her face.  
  
Larry looked curiously. "Uh, eleven fifty. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Umm, here fifteen dollars. Keep the change," she said taking the hot pizza in her arms and opening the front door.  
  
She went into the kitchen to find a note that read:  
  
Hey Babe,  
  
I am taking a shower. Have a piece of pizza and flip some channels.  
  
I will be out soon!  
  
I Love You,  
  
Mr. Gordon. =)  
  
"Oh, great. Now I have to keep another secret from him," she said taking out a plate and putting a slice of pizza on it. She walked to the couch and waited for Gordo. 


	10. No Way She’s Gonna Give

Hey! Still in Bama! Loving it here! It is sooo much fun! I am tan, ok actually I am burnt but hey it will turn into tan wont it? Lol! So, this is the second chapter here and I like typing on the beach. My mom would prolly kill me if she knew that her laptop was on the beach but she doesn't! Haha!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Secrets Between us  
  
Chapter 7  
  
No Way She's Gonna Give  
  
Lizzie woke up at home in her own bed. She felt sort of out of place. She had stayed at the Gordon's for a week and slept with Gordo. Nothing happened, but she still enjoyed it. She loved how she felt when she woke up in his arms.  
  
"Lizzie!! There is someone on the phone for you!!!" her mom yelled at the banister.  
  
"Got it!" she yelled back. She went and picked up her phone from its cradle. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Beautiful," Gordo said to Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Gordo! What's up? Wanna do something?" she asked walking to her closet picking out things to wear.  
  
"Yeah well I was gonna take you out for breakfast, but you slept to late. I called your line about five times. I finally gave up and called your house line. Your mom said you set your alarm for eleven," he explained to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I was up late last night. Ya know the usual, talking on the phone, homework, computer, thinking about you, computer, and phone, all that good stuff," she said sarcastically.  
  
"I am flattered. Ok, be ready at twelve my love. I am not waiting any longer!" he said about ready to hang up the phone.  
  
"Gordo, I know you have been up since forever, so why don't you just come over now and talk to me while I get ready. I need some company around here!" she said still searching for an outfit.  
  
"Ok, be there in a few! I love you," he said waiting for her reply.  
  
"I love you too! But, uh where are we going?" she asked.  
  
Gordo chuckled. "Just wear jeans and a sweatshirt. I don't care what you look like."  
  
"I do!!" she said stopping her search.  
  
"Good bye my darling!" he said and hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Liz, I told you, I don't care what you look like. Just keep your hair down. Let's go!" Gordo said a little aggravated.  
  
She was brushing her hair to pass the time. She was thinking about what happened with Danny.  
  
Lizzie walked over to her bed where Gordo was sitting. She went and took his hand. She pulled him up. He took her into a hug. He could tell something was bothering her.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair. She started to cry.  
  
"Danny...he, he, he, uhh he," she broke out crying again.  
  
"Baby, its ok. You can tell me. What did he do?" he asked still stoking her hair.  
  
She told him everything that happened on the porch.  
  
"HE WHAT?" Gordo yelled.  
  
"No, baby, don't!" she yelled holding him down. "Gordo, listen! Please!"  
  
"Where is he?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Gordo, don't do this. It was nothing serious. It was thirty seconds of my life. Please just don't do this!" she yelled.  
  
"Lizzie, we could call the police on him! He can't do this to you!" he yelled going for the phone.  
  
"NO! Gordo! Don't!" she yelled running after him. She grabbed his arm. "Don't," she looked into his eyes. They looked full of anger and hurt.  
  
"So now you're on his side?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Gordo, you know if you do what you are about to do, there is going to be serious changes with us, Miranda, and all of our friends. If you are going to do this, just do one thing," she said more calmly.  
  
He gave her the look saying what.  
  
"Don't do it in my house," she said with a serious face. "Lizzie-"  
  
"No, Gordo, get out," she yelled.  
  
"Let me explain-"  
  
"No! Gordo, please just get out!" she said with tears running down her face.  
  
He put the phone down and walked out.  
  
Lizzie went to her window to watch him. That was the hardest thing to do.  
  
She saw him go into his front door right when a car pulled up. A girl with long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail stepped out. She went up to the door and rang the door bell. Gordo opened the door and she could see his face get brighter. He hugged her and invited her to come in.  
  
Lizzie was shocked. She didn't think Gordo would do something like that. She sat at her window just staring out into the sky when she heard the girl and Gordo walk out of his house. They were taking a walk.  
  
Lizzie jumped off the window seat and headed down the stairs. "Mom, I am going to take a walk. Be back in ten!" she yelled.  
  
She headed out the stairs and calmly walked on the sidewalk. She crossed over to where Gordo and the mystery girl were. She pretended to bump into the girl. "Oh, I am sorry! Oh, Gordo," she said changing her tone.  
  
"Liz-"  
  
"Oh my gosh this is Lizzie! Hi! I am Stacy! Nice to meet you!" she said happily.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, nice to meet you. I was just walking to the park. I will see you later!" she said walking off.  
  
"Oh! We are to maybe you can walk with us!" she said making Lizzie turn around.  
  
"I don't think so. You can spend time with Gordo!" she said with a fake smile.  
  
Lizzie walked off the other way. Gordo grabbed her hand. "Lizzie, don't!" he said pulling her back.  
  
"Gordo get off me," she said calmly. She jerked her arm away.  
  
"Lizzie listen to me. Don't do this!" he yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" she turned around and yelled. Tears where cascading down her face. She collapsed. She fell on the ground and put her hands to her eyes. She was crying; crying hard.  
  
"Baby, come here," Gordo said getting on the ground and holding her in his arms.  
  
"No," she said struggling to get out of his arms.  
  
He held her tighter. "I know baby, I know."  
  
She finally gave into his grip.  
  
They sat there for ten minutes when Lizzie got up and walked away.  
  
"Liz, where are you going?" Gordo yelled to her.  
  
"Don't follow me," she said without turning around.  
  
Gordo picked up a rock and threw it at a house. "Damn it!!" he yelled. 


	11. Unexpected News

Hey! Well I am in Alabama still. This will be my third chapter here. Today we went Deep Sea Fishing. I threw up three times. I don't like boats anymore! I was glued to my boyfriends' arms for six hours except for the times I threw up over the boat! Isn't that sweet? I didn't think he would do that for me!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Unexpected News  
  
Gordo knocked on the McGuire's front door. It was ten thirty and he wanted to explain things to Lizzie.  
  
Jo McGuire opened the door. "Oh hi Gordo! Lizzie is sleeping right now, but you can go up there if you want," she said opening the door wider.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. McG," he said walking up the stairs. He quietly opened Lizzie's door. He didn't want to wake her if she was still sleeping. She was and Gordo thought she looked like an angel while she was asleep.  
  
He kneeled at the side of the bed and just watched her. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something. "Shh," Gordo said. "I need to say a few things, ok?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Ok first of all, the whole Danny thing. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. That is why I was so mad. I don't want anything to ever happen to you. This leads into the whole Stacy thing. I met her in Colorado when my parents made me go with them last year. She was the only person that I could really hang out with," he said stroking her hair.  
  
"And I am supposed to believe that?" she said pushing his arm away.  
  
"God damn it Lizzie! What do you want me to say?" he yelled.  
  
"I want the truth Gordo!" she yelled back.  
  
"Lizzie! I told you the truth! Why don't you believe me?" he shouted.  
  
"I am afraid Gordo! I'm afraid!" she yelled with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Baby, don't be afraid. There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise," he said climbing in the bed holding her. "I promise. I love you."  
  
"I-I," she said sniffling and sobbing.  
  
"Shh, I know baby, I know," he said caressing her cheek.  
  
"Gordo! Is Lizzie asleep?" Jo McGuire yelled from the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, do you want us to come down?" he asked leaving Lizzie on the bed and going to the door to talk to her.  
  
"Yes, your parents are here and we have to talk to you," she said smiling.  
  
"Uh, is this a good thing?" he said confused.  
  
"Yes, it is!" she said going to the living room.  
  
Gordo climbed back in the bed. He held Lizzie for five minutes. "Hey, I think we need to go downstairs," he asked still holding her.  
  
"I don't want to, I am fine right here. And my stomach is filled with the butterflies!" she said sweetly.  
  
Gordo laughed out loud. "Babe, I'll be there. No worries, k?" he said smiling.  
  
"Err, you're a piece of work Gordon," she said trying to keep her mad face look real.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. He held his hand out for Lizzie. "Come on Babe."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. It was her turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"Come here," Gordo said putting his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck.  
  
He kissed her like she knew he would. Sweet, soft, nice-  
  
"Are you guys coming?" Mrs. McGuire yelled.  
  
Gordo laughed. "Every time," he whispered putting his forehead against Lizzie's. "Yeah, we will be right there."  
  
He held out his hand and she grabbed it. "Do our parents know about us?" Lizzie asked looking up to Gordo's face while they were walking down the stairs.  
  
"No, we can tell them later," he said dropping his hand from hers. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't mean we can't hold hands!" she said intertwining hers with his. "Hey Mom! Mrs. Gordon, Mr. Gordon! What's up?" she said yawning.  
  
"Good Morning dear! Come into the living room, we have a surprise for you!" Jo said to her daughter and Gordo.  
  
"I got the butterflies," she said whimpering.  
  
Gordo smiled and kissed her forehead. "Its ok babe, I'm here."  
  
They all sat down in the living room on the couches. Gordo and Lizzie sat next to each other on the love seat. He almost put his arm around her but he didn't want anything to look suspicious.  
  
"Ok, shoot. Gordo and I have unfinished plans we have to take care of!" Lizzie said looking at Gordo and smiling.  
  
"Ok, well the Gordon's and us, Matt included, are going to Alabama!" Jo said excitedly.  
  
Lizzie looked puzzled. "What the hel-heck is in Alabama?" she asked not excited.  
  
"Gulf Shores!" said Roberta Gordon.  
  
"And what exactly is in Gulf Shores?" Gordo asked looking at Lizzie who had laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"Beaches, malls, museums, and its right next to Florida," Jo said smiling. "We are leaving on Saturday and driving the whole day. It will take about thirty five hours to get there so we will be driving the whole day as well as Sunday. I am going to let you two have the Liberty, do you feel comfortable driving on your own?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll drive cause Blondie over here might get us lost!" he said smiling and looking at Lizzie. She slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"I would not get us lost, we just wouldn't know where we were, that's all! And Mom, you do realize this is Thursday right? We only have two days to pack!" she asked.  
  
"Of course dear. The people from the condo just called and said they had an opening. So, you and Gordo do whatever you want to for about and hour and then come back here or the Gordon's to help each other pack," she said getting off the couch.  
  
"Let's go Blondie. I have a feeling I know where you want to go!" Gordo said smiling.  
  
"And how do you know that Mr. Gordon?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"Just a wild guess! Come on, you have to go get changed," he said leading her up the stairs by her hand.  
  
As soon as they got up to Lizzie's room Gordo pulled Lizzie to his waist and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair. "So, what do you think about this whole thing?" he asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. They were still holding each other tightly.  
  
"I dunno. I mean a whole- wait how long are we staying?" she asked.  
  
"I am not sure, but I can finish your thought for you," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"I am sure you could! I will be ready in fifteen ok?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, your fine. It wont take me long to pack so we can spend more time at the mall and more time on your packing, k?" he asked.  
  
"Yuppers!" she said and saw Gordo smile.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, once or twice maybe, but you can tell me again!" she said rummaging in her closet for something to wear.  
  
"I love you," he whispered wrapping his arms around her from the back.  
  
"Mmm, I love you two," she said putting her hands on his. "Now, let me get something on and we can go to the mall."  
  
Within twenty minutes they were in the car holding hands going to the mall. As soon as they got to the mall, Lizzie jumped out and told Gordo the plan.  
  
"Swim Suit, tee shirts, shorts, jeans, and shoes!" she said bouncing and holding his hand. Gordo laughed and rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the mall.  
  
They went into Pacific Sunwear and got a swimming suit that was magenta pink. They also got another one that was red with Hawaiian flowers on it. Gordo liked the pink one, since it was a string bikini. Lizzie laughed at his comment when he saw it on her. 'Whoa, you look-Whoa!'  
  
"Ok, where to next Blondie?" Gordo asked holding her hand and the Pac Sun bag.  
  
"Uhh, how about Murices? I can kill two birds in one stone there. Jeans and tees!" she said laughing.  
  
Gordo endured two hours of shopping and looking at Lizzie in her new clothes.  
  
"Ok, so now that you got everything, are we going to my house to pack or yours?" Gordo asked swinging his and her intertwined hands back and forth.  
  
"Yours, you will be easier!" she said laughing.  
  
Gordo put the bags in his trunk and headed off to his house. 


	12. He Squeezed Her Hand

Hey! Well, sadly I am in the car driving home. =( I don't want to go home! Yeah well to late, my boyfriends already driving! He told me to tell you all hi and that he is glad you like my story! Lol he's weird sometimes! But he gets to spend a 16 hour drive with ME! Lol Haha! He's prolly like "Oh no! I whole day with Dana, in a CAR! Haha Ok well here is the next chappie!  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 9  
  
He Squeezed Her Hand  
  
Saturday rolled around quick and soon Lizzie and Gordo were in the Jeep Liberty listening to the radio. Lizzie was having a good time munching on her wavy Lays while Gordo was concentrating on the road.  
  
"Gordo, my parents have their turn signal on, are we going to turn into that gas station?" she asked nibbling on her chip.  
  
"We are now," Gordo said pulling into the BP. "We don't need gas, we are almost full, but do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah just a soda. I will come in though cause I need to stretch," she said rolling up her bag of Lays and putting them on the floor. She stepped out of the car onto the parking lot. Gordo had come around and walked her into the gas station. They went back to the drink coolers and got two sodas. Gordo grabbed some gum and put the three things on the counter.  
  
"Five sixty-seven please," the lady said at the counter said.  
  
"Crap, I only have four bucks in my pocket. Do you got anything Liz?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, I am living off of Dad's money, sorry!" she said pulling at her empty pockets.  
  
"Ok, be right back," Gordo said running out of the gas station and getting into the Jeep.  
  
Lizzie stood at the counter and sighed.  
  
"Your brothers hot. Are you guys from around here?" the girl at the counter asked.  
  
"Uhh, no we are on our way to Gulf Shores and he is not my brother, he's my boyfriend," Lizzie told her with a fake smile and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Damn right I am your boyfriend! The one and only!" Gordo said throwing a ten down on the counter and kissing Lizzie on the forehead.  
  
"Well that is certainly cute now isn't it!" said the girl rolling her eyes. Before giving Gordo the change, she took out a piece of paper and wrote some numbers down on it. "Here is my number if you and Blondie don't work out! And I am Ashlee by the way. And here's your change," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
Gordo took the paper and the change. He jammed the change into his pocket and threw the paper into the garbage can on his way out.  
  
Lizzie got into the Liberty and slammed the door. She crossed her arms and looked out the window. She sighed.  
  
"Baby what did you want me to do? Its not like I could just leave the paper on the counter!" he said backing out after the McGuire's.  
  
"Don't call me that," she said still looking out the window.  
  
Gordo sighed. "Ok, whatever. I don't care if Blondie is mad at me for eighteen hours in a car. I think I might just go and find Ashlee and we can hang out," Gordo said knowing it would make Lizzie snap.  
  
Lizzie pulled out her phone from her purse. She dialed a number and held it to her ear.  
  
"Hi, is there room in your car for me?" she asked sounding aggravated. "Ok we will, thanks," she said closing her phone and putting it back in her purse.  
  
"Turn wherever my parents turn into," she said still looking out the window. She wouldn't dare to look at Gordo.  
  
"So, your gonna spend eighteen hours in car with Matt?" he said pulling into the new gas station.  
  
"I never said the whole time," she said grabbing her purse and slamming the door.  
  
Gordo put his head on the steering wheel. "Why the hell does this always happen to me!" he yelled.  
  
He drove out of the parking lot following the McGuire's van. He could see Lizzie scooting as far away as possible from Matt. He could see her pull out her phone. He got ready for the call but never got it. He slammed the steering wheel.  
  
Gordo's phone rang. It interrupted his thoughts about what a jerk he was being to Lizzie.  
  
"Hello," he said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, why did Lizzie get out of your guises car?" Roberta Gordon asked.  
  
"Oh, she's just mad at me. Give her an hour in the car with Matt and she will be back in the Jeep with me!" Gordo laughed.  
  
"Ok, just making sure everything was ok, see ya later!" she said to Gordo.  
  
"Bye," he said closing his phone.  
  
Gordo set his phone in the cup holder and turned the music up. He needed something to get his mind off of Lizzie. He saw Lizzie sleeping and could see Matt trying to torture her. 'Thank God for cell phones!' Gordo thought. He dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Hello?" Matt said into the phone.  
  
"Matt, I can see everything you are doing to Lizzie, so I would stop if I were you, k?" he said.  
  
"Who is thi-?"  
  
It was to late. Gordo had closed his phone.  
  
His phone rang again. "Hello?" he said almost wanting to throw his phone out the window.  
  
"Follow my parents," Lizzie said but then hanging up.  
  
'At least she talked to me,' Gordo thought pulling into the Best Western Hotel. He pulled up next to the van and unlocked the doors so Lizzie could get in.  
  
She opened the door and threw her purse on the ground. She slammed the door and looked out the window.  
  
"Have fun with Matt?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Shut up," she said giving him a dirty look.  
  
"Whatever you say Babe," he said running his hands through her hair. She pushed him away.  
  
"Why don't you call Ashlee? Maybe you could hang out" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Because I have a girlfriend, at least I think I do!" he said turning up the music.  
  
She turned it off.  
  
"Ok, Liz, I am done with your bitchy attitude. You either get happy or you get in someone else's car. This is supposed to be fun not miserable, k?" he said getting into the next lane.  
  
She rolled her eyes and fell asleep on the arm rest.  
  
Four hours rolled around with no gas or drinks so they pulled into a local gas station. Lizzie was still sleeping. Gordo rubbed her arm, "Liz, we are at a gas station, get up if you want." He then slammed the door and went to pump the gas.  
  
Lizzie got out of the car and got money from her parents for the gas.  
  
"Here," she said while shoving the twenty dollar bill towards Gordo. He took it and went inside and got a coke. He paid and came out.  
  
Lizzie got inside the car and took Gordo's hand in hers. "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm," he said still having their hands intertwined.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with a nervous look on her face.  
  
Gordo didn't say anything but he squeezed Lizzie's hand. She smiled. 


	13. He Rocked Her To Sleep

Hello again! Well, I am still in the car, err. But that's ok. We are going to stop in Nashville and get a Hotel. I don't want to drive the whole way home so I told my boyfriend that we were stopping! Lol I am so demanding! Haha P.S. Sorry, I don't know if you are going to like this chapter...I don't but I had to put it in! Sorry!  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
-Dana  
  
Secrets Between Us  
  
Chapter 10  
  
He Rocked Her To Sleep  
  
"Gordo, when are we going to stop? I am getting tired," Lizzie whimpered.  
  
"Call your mom and ask her, I am not really sure Babe," he said rubbing her hand with his thumb.  
  
She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed her mom's number. "Hey Mom," she said sounding really tired. "Not much, but when are we going to stop? Ok, see you there." She closed her phone.  
  
"When we stopping Babe?" Gordo asked still rubbing her hand with his thumb.  
  
"She said whatever the next hotel is. So just follow them," she said yawning.  
  
Gordo smirked. "You tired?"  
  
"Yeah," she said leaning her head to the left on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, well we can go bed when we get to the hotel. Hey look here it is," he said taking his hand away from hers to get onto the ramp.  
  
"Looks like we are staying at the Holliday Inn. You ready Liz?" he asked running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yup," she said yawning. Gordo smiled.  
  
He pulled into a parking place and went over to get Lizzie. He smiled as he opened the door. She was half asleep. He kissed her forehead and helped her up. He put his arm around her waist.  
  
"You ready to just crash on the bed?" he said looking down at her.  
  
"Mhm," she moaned softly.  
  
When they got into the lobby their parents were already there and had gotten rooms.  
  
"Hey guys, here's you're key. Room 356. We will meet down here at eight tomorrow," said Jo McGuire.  
  
"Ok, Goodnight," Gordo said to both sets of family leading Lizzie to the elevator.  
  
Gordo felt a smile tug at his face. Lizzie collapsed on him in the elevator. "Whoa Baby. I am not the bed!  
  
He took her into a hug and rubbed her back. They got to there room and collapsed on the bed. Gordo realized they didn't bring any luggage in. Lizzie didn't want to be up there by herself so Lizzie slept in Gordo's shirt and he slept in boxers.  
  
Gordo woke up at seven. The bed was empty. He got out and went into the bathroom. Lizzie was in there doing her hair.  
  
"Hey!" she said very cheerfully.  
  
"Well I see you recovered quickly!" he said pulling her into a kiss.  
  
She returned it and patted his head. "You ready to drive again or do you want me to?"  
  
"I will, I don't want you to break a nail Blondie!" he said and smirked when she tried to play hurt.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Oh baby, you know I am kidding! You look lovely in the same clothes you had on yesterday!"  
  
"Oh I know. Ya know what?" she said brushing out her hair.  
  
"What?" he said as he said on the counter.  
  
"My boyfriend forgot to bring the suitcases up. So I am stuck in these clothes. It kinda stinks doesn't it? I am sure your girlfriend would never do such a thing, right?" she smirked.  
  
"Oh, well I am sure your boyfriend just wanted to make sure you got some sleep. Ya know?" she laughed. "We have to be down in the lobby at eight but I want to be there ten minutes early to get coffee and stuff, k?" he said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok, I want something to eat though," she said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"All right, we can stop at McDonalds or something. I will talk to our parents about it," he said walking out and laying on the bed.  
  
Almost an hour passed and Lizzie and Gordo were down in the lobby sitting on the couches.  
  
"So, are we going to- Oh no," she said with a look of worry on her face.  
  
"What?" Gordo said pulling her closer.  
  
"Ashlee is here," she said with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Gordo cupped her chin in his hand. He kissed her softly. "You, are the only I care about. Ok?"  
  
She smiled softly. "Yeah."  
  
He got up and took her hand. "Let's go sweetheart. The Liberty is waiting!"  
  
Lizzie looked up and saw her parents walking down the stairs. She waved and smiled.  
  
Lizzie accidentally bumped into Ashlee and she turned around and made conversation.  
  
"Oh hey! What a coincidence!" she said smiling at Gordo.  
  
"Uh, sorry but do we know you?" Gordo said looking puzzled.  
  
"Yeah I am Ash-  
  
"That's weird; I don't know anyone by that name. Hmm, ok let's go Liz," he said while walking off.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Ok, my Mom said that we have about sixteen more hours. And it is up to us if we want to drive the whole way," she said intertwining her hand with his.  
  
"Nah, we will get there at midnight, let's stop."  
  
"Ok, be right back," Lizzie said walking off to her mom.  
  
"Hey Hun, you guys wanna stop?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeah, at about eleven?" she threw out a time.  
  
"Ok, well just follow the Gordon's. We will be behind you! Bye!" Jo said getting into the van.  
  
Lizzie walked over to the Jeep and got in.  
  
"We are going to stop at eleven. Is that ok?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Sure," he said taking her hand.  
  
They drove the whole day and stopped at The Ramada Inn. Lizzie wasn't as tired so they stayed up and watched movies till one.  
  
"I hate scary movies Gordo, you know that. Can we pick something else?" she pleaded.  
  
"Yeah what-  
  
Gordo's phone rang. He reached over to the night stand and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.  
  
"WHY WAS LIZZIE DOING SOMETHING WITH DANNY?" Miranda yelled on the other end.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. Nothing happened. Would you like to talk to Lizzie?" he said trying to calm her down.  
  
"YES!" she yelled.  
  
Gordo gave the phone to Lizzie. "It is Miranda."  
  
"Hi Miranda!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH DANNY?" she yelled.  
  
Lizzie's eyes shot open. "Whoa Miranda, he came on to me, I didn't do anything! Would you just stop yelling?"  
  
"So first you steal Gordo and then Danny. What a great friend!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Miranda if I knew it bothered you I wouldn't have done it, I promise!" she said shedding a tear.  
  
"Bull, I knew you had it for Gordo from day one. You were just jealous that I got him before you!"  
  
"Miranda I don't want this to ruin our friendship. If you want him back then you can have him," she said with even more tears. She hung up.  
  
She fell back on the bed crying hard.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong Babe?" Gordo said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"She thinks I stole you from her," she said still crying.  
  
"Baby, if that is what she thinks, let her. I love you more than anything and I am not going to loose you, ever. Don't let her bother you like that," he said kissing her on her forehead.  
  
He rocked her to sleep. 


End file.
